rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
FORMULA E SRT05E (SEASON 5)
).}} The Spark SRT05e (or FORMULA E SRT05E), also known as the Spark Gen2, or simply Gen 2 is an electric formula race car designed for use in the FIA Formula E Championship. The car is the successor to SPARK-RENAULT SRT_01E, and is constructed by Spark Racing Technology with assistance from Dallara, and is the base car used by all manufacturers and teams from the 2018-2019 FIA Formula E Championship. The car features a new 56 kWh battery from McLAREN Applied Technologies, alongside the new Halo cockpit protection system, and is the first Formula E car capable of completing a full-race distance. Availability The FORMULA E SRT05 (SEASON 5) is available in two series: * Formula E Exhibition motorsports series in the Formula E group * Season 5 (2018-19) motorsports series in the Formula E group This vehicle was added in the released in July 2018 and is unlocked as soon as Formula E Exhibition is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 600 without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Season 5 (2018-19). This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Season 5 Championship available in the released in July 2018. Click for a table of all events for this car. Liveries This car has 23 liveries to choose from: *Geneva Motor Show ABB Qualcomm livery * No. 2 Envision Virgin Racing, driven by Sam Bird (United Kingdom) * No. 4 Envision Virgin Racing, driven by Robin Frijns (Netherlands) * No. 3 Panasonic Jaguar Racing, driven by Nelson Piquet Jr. (Brazil) and Alex Lynn (United Kingdom) * No. 20 Panasonic Jaguar Racing, driven by Mitch Evans (New Zealand) * No. 5 HWA Racelab, driven by Stoffel Vandoorne (Belgium) * No. 17 HWA Racelab, driven by Gary Paffett (United Kingdom) * No. 6 Geox Dragon Racing, driven by Maximilian Günther (Germany) and Felipe Nasr (Brazil) * No. 7 Geox Dragon Racing, driven by José María López (Argentina) * No. 8 NIO Formula E Team, driven by Tom Dillmann (France) * No. 16 NIO Formula E Team, driven by Oliver Turvey (United Kingdom) * No. 11 Audi Sport ABT Schaeffler (Black accents), driven by Lucas di Grassi (Brazil) * No. 66 Audi Sport ABT Schaeffler (White accents), driven by Daniel Abt (Germany) * No. 19 Venturi Formula E Team, driven by Felipe Massa (Brazil) * No. 48 Venturi Formula E Team, driven by Edoardo Mortara (Switzerland) * No. 22 Nissan e.dams, driven by Oliver Rowland (United Kingdom) * No. 23 Nissan e.dams, driven by Sébastien Buemi (Switzerland) * No. 25 DS Techeetah Formula E Team, driven by Jean-Éric Vergne (France) * No. 36 DS Techeetah Formula E Team, driven by André Lotterer (Germany) * No. 27 BMW i Andretti Motorsport (Purple accents), driven by Alexander Sims (United Kingdom) * No. 28 BMW i Andretti Motorsport (No accents), driven by António Félix da Costa (Portugal) * No. 64 Mahindra Racing (White mirrors), driven by Jérôme d'Ambrosio (Belgium) * No. 94 Mahindra Racing (Red mirrors), driven by Felix Rosenqvist (Sweden) and Pascal Wehrlein (Germany) Each additional livery can be acquired for free. Characteristics |TPSMPH2 =178 |TPSKMH2 =287 |ACC2 =2.72 |BRFT2 =91.8 |BRM2 =27.9 |CORN2 =1.53 |PR Max =80.6 |UPG Max = |COSTRS =474,100 |TPSMPH3 =199 |TPSKMH3 =320 |ACC3 =2.44 |BRFT3 =82.0 |BRM3 =24.9 |CORN3 =1.70 |COSTRS2 =3,742,300 |COSTGOLD =843 |URS1 =6 |URS2 =12 |UGOLD1 =11 |UGOLD2 =29 |COSTGOLD2 =2,624 }} Upgrades (29) Navigation Category:FORMULA E